A Tiger's Cry
by PunkySessha
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been pestered by the other lords nonstop to get a mate. He finnaly deccide to go find one, but it's not who you expected... Rating may go up for future chapies.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters… WAAAAA! Except Sesshoumaru… I stole him from Rumiko Takahashi… Yay, he is all mine! gets evil look in eyes I changed my penname… **again**… It'snow PunkySessha

Summary: Sesshoumaru is being nagged by the other lords to finally get a mate, so he goes to a 'psychic' (I don't know what they called 'em in the Feudal Era…) and gets a look into the future. He is told that she is a Tiger youkai, but he has already met her. Yet he has never, in all his years, met a Tiger youkai. He is told that he will find her when the time comes, and he will finally realize who he has been searching for has been in front of him this whole time…

A Tiger's Cry

Chapter 1: The Prediction

'Who the hell does that old crone think she is? I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, have never met a Tiger youkai. How do I even know where to look?' The great demon lord had been sitting in his study ever since he had that 'psychic' come to tell him the future of his "love life". He had been given an answer, but in a riddle…

Flashback

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, it seems that you will have a Tiger youkai as a mate. And you have encountered her multiple times already." Sharitsu closed her eyes and scrunched up her face with concentration.

"Sharitsu, how have we met? And multiple times? I have never encountered a Tiger youkai. Tell me when I have encountered her." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"With all respect, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I cannot see the past, only the future. All I can tell you is that she has been right under your nose this whole time." Sharitsu looked at him with her piercing purple eyes.

"I understand. Thank you Sharitsu. You are excused." Sesshoumaru said bitterly.

Flashback end

'sigh' 'If only I could figure out what she meant by 'She has been right under your nose this whole time.' I just can't figure it out.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he shut his study doors behind him, when his thoughts were interrupted by a young girls cry,

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin said as she came running and squeezed his leg tightly, "Jaken-sama was being mean to Rin again!" She looked up at him with tear stained eyes, "Jaken-sama wouldn't let me go into the garden, so when Rin went to the kitchen for a glass of water Jaken-sama scolded me!" She hugged his leg again as Jaken came running up,

"There you are! You are more trouble than you're worth, you know that!" Jaken was pointing his staff towards her and waving it around,

"Jaken, watch after Rin while she plays in the gardens. If she is thirsty you yourself will fetch her a glass of water. Understood?" Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken with cold eyes.

"Y-yes milord." Jaken said as he bowed low to the ground. 'Why the devil does Lord Sesshoumaru keep that vile human around? And treat her better than me no less! Lord Sesshoumaru must be getting soft.'

"Also, milord, the Lords from the other lands are scheduled to be here within the next 4 hours."

"Tell the servants to prepare all the bedrooms. Also, I want you to assign 5 servants per lord. The lords' servants will correspond with the wings in which they stay." Sesshoumaru remembered, this was going to be a day he dreaded… The lords from the North, South, and East were coming over in order to get him to take a mate. And he only had 4 hours to find her… 'While I'm out, I might as well find someone suitable for Rin to play with for when I'm away. Jaken can hardly keep up with her.' The great lord was deep in thought as his cloud formed beneath him, thus beginning his search of his future mate…

With the Inuyasha-gumi

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled into the forest as he searched for Kagome. She, Sango, and Shippo had gone to take a bath when they were attacked by someone.

"Sango, did you see any part of the perso… 'sniff sniff' "I smell Naraku!" Inuyasha jumped from the ground and pointed forward.

"Inuyasha, did it from that direction?" Miroku pointed west.

"Yeah. No time to lose, let's go!" Inuyasha started to run towards Naraku's scent.

"Inuyasha, we can't leave until Sango has," Miroku started, but was cut off,

"Ahem!" Shippo coughed under his breath from Kirara's back,

"…until Sango **and** Shippo are well enough to battle. We have no chance of defeating Naraku if Sango is unable to battle and Kagome isn't with us." Miroku pointed out, but ended up being scolded by Shippo, "And Shippo's expertise in his area!" He looked nervously toward Shippo.

"But! What about Kagome? We," Inuyasha said, growing angry.

"Kagome is strong, Inuyasha. I think she can handle herself for one day," Sango struggled to sit up from her spot on the ground and leaned against a tree, "Don't worry about her too much. Remember, Kaede taught her how to control her miko powers. At this point, she I as strong with her miko powers as Kikyo was."

"Yeah, I guess. We'll leave at sundown tomorrow." Inuyasha jumped up ant sat atop the tree Sango was below.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Sango looked up at him as she said it.

"Hmph."

---OK. Here's how it is… My first chapter will always be short. The next few chapters will be much longer… Hopefully! REVIEW!


End file.
